


安雷

by AnmiciusRay



Category: AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnmiciusRay/pseuds/AnmiciusRay





	安雷

院子里的樱花树又开了。

雷狮蹲在树上，藏在发间的黑色猫耳在头顶上抖动，淡粉的花瓣稀稀落落从树上飘下来，犹如一场粉色的薄雪，落在雷狮的头上，又被轻风拂去。墨黑色的长发被吹的凌乱，额前的刘海遮住绛紫色的眼眸，线性瞳孔紧盯着自己的猎物，他莞尔一笑，轻身一跃从树干上跳下来。

安迷修瞥了他一眼，笑着让送茶来的座敷童子回到后院去，叮嘱他没有自己的叫唤不要从后院出来，座敷童子懵懂的点了点头，黑色的短发披在耳边，踩着小碎步从木质的走廊上跑远。

雷狮蹲下从地上捡起一片樱花瓣，眨了眨眼睛，将花瓣吹到安迷修的面前。淡粉色的花瓣落在安迷修挺翘的鼻尖，被他皱着眉拿下来。

“我说，”雷狮蹲在地上，歪着头，一双紫色的眼睛充满了戏谑，“你就是他们说的，这里最厉害的阴阳师？”

“你搞错了，我不是。”安迷修挥了挥手，端起木杯喝了一口茶，雾气模糊了他的双眼，纤长的睫毛在眼睑处投下一小片阴影，他隐隐约约的看见雷狮向他走过来，那双紫眸在阳光下闪闪发光。

安迷修放下茶杯，却措不及防的被雷狮吓了一跳。雷狮弯下腰，一张漂亮的脸与安迷修靠的极近，近到安迷修能看清他的每一根睫毛，近到只有他再向前走一步，他们就能够吻上。炽热的鼻息交织在一起，雷狮勾唇一笑，他说：“那你来和我打一架吧。”

安迷修推开他，吸了一口气，他的耳尖还因为刚才雷狮的举动而微微泛红，他一脸镇定的说道：“我不会和你打架，你也不用再来了。”

雷狮唔了一声，漂亮的紫眼眯起，他微微抬手，紫色的苍雷落在安迷修的身旁，堪堪的划过他的脸颊，白净的脸上留下一道血痕，艳丽的血珠从伤口落下，滴在地上，开出了血红的花。

“你觉得我会给你选择的机会？”雷狮点了点自己的嘴唇，紫色的苍雷在指间跳动。

“你除了和我打可没有其他选择，安迷修大人。”雷狮笑着，故意将最后的尾音拖长，读出了点情色的意味。

语落，细小的电流不再如同刚才玩笑般，狂暴的落雷劈在地上，铺满了樱花的土地在一瞬间变成焦黑，电流声在空气中劈啪作响。

雷狮的眼里闪过寒光，他扑向安迷修，头顶的猫耳竖立起来，尖锐的指甲直抓向安迷修的脖子，似乎是想把他扭断。

安迷修看着他，闭上眼从怀里拿出一张符咒，他双指将符咒夹在面前，嘴唇动了动，透明的保护罩把雷狮凶猛的进攻拦在外面。

“我说了，我不想和你打。”安迷修利索的从身后抽出短剑，毫不犹豫的砍向雷狮。

紫色的瞳孔微缩，他挡下安迷修劈下的短剑，白净的手掌紧紧抓住银白的刀刃，温热的血液从雷狮的手掌流下来，在白色的布料上染上鲜红的血色。

“你说不打就不打？安迷修，你当我是什么。”雷狮轻哼了一声，甩开握在手中的剑刃，抱着手掌退后了几步，仰头看着对面伫立不前的阴阳师。

“我要你和我打，你就得和我打，安迷修，你从来都没有拒绝我的权利。”他说着，紫色的电流聚集在一起，清风撩起雷狮耳边的垂发，他满脸都是疯狂，雷电组成的巨锤悬挂在雷狮的头顶，如同死神的巨镰，他乖张暴戾，战斗所带来的兴奋让雷狮眼红，他举起食指，大笑着吼叫着，然后他忽的挥下手，巨锤随着雷狮的动作落下，木质的小房被砸的粉碎，木屑在空中飞起，夹杂着樱花瓣，又掉落在地上。

安迷修向后翻了个身，堪堪避开巨锤，雷电擦过他的鼻尖，留下点血迹，安迷修眯起眼睛，蓝绿色的眼睛犹如藏在暗处的孤狼，闪着危险的光。

他忽的转头跑向雷狮，从腰间抽出条红绳，那红绳倒是灵性，自动的缠上雷狮的手脚，把他束的紧紧的。雷狮错愕了几分，又转头嗤笑安迷修的手段，电流像蛇般缠绕在周身，雷狮挣扎着扭动，反而被缠的更紧。

“安迷修，你就只会玩这些手段？”雷狮挑眉，即使被束缚住也依旧嘴不饶人。

“我会玩什么手段？”安迷修眨了眨眼，一脸无辜，伸手捏了一把雷狮微鼓的脸颊，他说：“你等会就知道我要玩什么手段了。”

雷狮疑惑的抬头看向他，先前嚣张的气焰被灭的彻底，不解的咦了一声。

“你把我的院子毁了一半，这可得赔偿我吧。”安迷修蹲下，调笑着说。他伸手把雷狮抱起来扛在肩上，哼着不知名的曲调走向未被雷狮毁掉的房间。

坚硬的肩膀抵在雷狮的肚子上，颠的他胃里翻滚难受，他不满的伸手掐住安迷修的小臂，留下两个深深的掐痕，疼的安迷修倒吸一口冷气。安迷修拍了拍雷狮的屁股，说：“安静点，等会你就可没力气动了。”

雷狮被他拍的脸红，他嘴里骂着安迷修混蛋，黑色的猫耳在发间耸动，又垂下来。

安迷修瞟了一眼被某个妖怪毁了一半的庭院，在心里默叹了一口气。

过几天又要修院子了。

雷狮被轻柔的放在榻榻米上，阳光透过薄纸照进昏暗的和室内，他的衣服因为挣扎被红绳勒破了几处，白嫩的皮肤被勒出几道红痕，倒是显得格外色情。

雷狮翻了个身，从榻榻米上坐起，紫色的瞳孔在暗处发出淡淡的光，看着安迷修关上了木门。

“你做什么？”雷狮盘起腿，晃了晃脑袋，出声问他。

安迷修慢条斯理的坐下，满脸笑意的看向不解的妖怪，说：“你觉得我会做什么？”

“......噗。”

“笑什么。”这回倒是轮到安迷修疑惑了。

他看着笑的东倒西歪的雷狮，那张好看的脸上满是灿烂的笑容，如同庭外盛开的樱花般绚丽，美的让人移不开眼。

雷狮笑着靠近安迷修，和室内的空气逐渐变的暧昧，他每靠近一分，安迷修的心就多跳动一次。

他半个身子俯在安迷修的身上，紫色的眼睛装着满天星辰，闪烁着点点星光，他们的鼻息交织在一起，安迷修听见他说：“闭上眼睛。”

他一定是着魔了，安迷修想。蓝绿色的深潭藏在眼皮下，他的内心如擂鼓般跳动，柔软的嘴唇贴在他的唇上，唇齿间是淡淡的酒味，香甜至极，令他感到微醺。雷狮的舌头钻进他的口腔里，勾着他的舌头与他纠缠，在口腔内共舞。安迷修伸手抱住他，修长的手指穿插在雷狮柔软的发间，让这个充满情欲的吻更加深入。

来不及咽下的涎水从嘴角流下，落在雷狮的锁骨上，然后没入衣内。他们吻了多久，安迷修不知道，雷狮也不知道，这个吻温柔又狂热，令人眷恋，最终雷狮挣扎着从安迷修的禁锢中脱离出来。

雷狮微喘着气，红润的嘴唇被吻的泛着水泽，白皙的皮肤爬上淡淡的红晕，嫣红的舌尖从口里伸出来，舔了舔嘴唇，他对着安迷修眨了眨眼，似乎是在发出某种邀请。

雷狮躺在榻榻米上，脚掌踩在安迷修的小腹上，磨蹭他的腹肌。安迷修眯起眼，手掌抓住雷狮的脚踝，顺着光滑的皮肤一路摸上，从小腿肚滑到大腿根，轻轻的掐了一下。

被撕的破烂的衣服根本遮不住什么，雷狮美好的肉体藏在衣服下面，殷红的乳粒若隐若现，两条大腿白晃晃的暴露在燥热的空气中。

安迷修俯下身，从雷狮的下巴一路吻下，雷狮仰起头，嘴里吐出一口热气，哼哼唧唧的呻吟出声。安迷修拉开他的衣服，粉嫩的樱粒颤颤巍巍的挺立着，他的手掌摸上雷狮的胸膛，带着热度，烫的雷狮颤抖。

胸肌被手掌搓揉成各种形状，他并起两指夹住敏感的乳粒，向上轻轻拉扯，令雷狮发出一声短促的喘息。安迷修看着他的反应，轻笑出声，获得了雷狮一个白眼。

他张口含住雷狮胸前的乳粒。敏感的乳粒被温热的口腔包围，灵活的舌头舔舐玩弄着它，尖锐的犬齿轻咬它，疼痛和快感并行，仅仅是胸前被玩弄的快感就已经让雷狮头脑糊成一团。

安迷修的唇离开了他的胸膛，粉红的乳粒被吸的亮晶晶的，泛着水光。安迷修的吻落在雷狮的小腹上，在白嫩的皮肤上留下一个个淡红的吻痕，密密麻麻的。

雷狮闭上眼，纤长的睫毛微颤，如蝴蝶扑闪的羽翼。他的大腿圈在安迷修精壮的腰上，柔软的脚掌磨蹭他的后背。

安迷修垂眸，褪下雷狮的裤子，脆弱的性器被他握在手上，长着薄茧的指腹抚过冠状的沟壑，修剪的圆润的指甲抠挖他的铃口，安迷修轻轻撸动雷狮的性器，娴熟的手法令雷狮爽的弓起了腰背，呻吟在嘴边打转，又被他咽回腹中。粉红的性器汩汩流出湿润的液体，安迷修的脸也浮上红晕，他抬头看见雷狮隐忍的模样，一双细眉紧紧的皱在一起。安迷修抬手抚上雷狮的眉心，抚平他的眉头，说：“想叫就叫出来，我想听。”

似乎是故意和他对着干，雷狮紧闭着嘴巴不叫出声，只有鼻间呼出急促的喘息。

快感积累在一起，如同止不住的洪水，在身体中爆发。雷狮闷闷的哼了一声，在安迷修的手里射了出来。白色的浊液落在他的小腹和股间，甚至还有星星点点的落在胸上。

雷狮还尚未从高潮中缓过神，绛紫色的眼睛失去了聚焦点，水汽在眼睛里打转，他的眼角红红的，像是快哭了一样。

安迷修倒是不介意他不肯出声，他的指尖沾上雷狮射出的精液，涂抹在微缩的穴口处，幽闭的穴口被手指轻轻的戳刺，安迷修的手指艰难的戳进雷狮的穴口，紧致干涩的内壁让他难以抽插，疼痛令雷狮回过神，嘟囔着安迷修混蛋抬脚向他踹去，然后被安迷修接住放在腰上。

安迷修无奈的说：“好了，我轻点，谁叫你太紧了。”

雷狮哼了一声，尽量的放松自己的身体，让安迷修的扩张进行的顺利些。

内壁的手指逐渐增加到三根，干涩的肉壁变的湿热，粘稠的水声鞭挞雷狮的耳膜，听的他脸红。被咬的破碎的呻吟从口里溢出来，甜腻的尾音在舌尖打转，微微上挑，撩拨着安迷修的神经。

安迷修粗喘着气，他看到雷狮情迷意乱的脸，生理性的泪水从他的脸上滑过，滴在榻榻米上。

安迷修抽出手指，带出一小截肠肉，又缩回去。雷狮偏过头，过长的刘海遮住他的眼睛，他可不想看安迷修是怎么掏出那玩意插进自己的。

安迷修的性器在穴口打转，微微张合的穴口吸附着龟头，炽热的温度如烙铁，烫的雷狮心里发慌。安迷修扶着他的腰身，缓慢的进入肉壁，湿热的肉壁将入侵者包围，雷狮似乎能感觉到安迷修性器上凸起的青筋。

撕裂的疼痛令雷狮张大了嘴，无声的嘶吼，生理性的眼泪从眼睛里落下来，他的双手依旧被红绳绑在身后，泪水模糊了他的视线，哭花了脸。

安迷修低头轻柔的吻掉他的眼泪，帮着雷狮解开了红绳，他牵起雷狮之前被他的剑劈伤的手，伤口已经结成了痂，附着在雷狮的手上。安迷修亲吻他的伤口，撩开雷狮被汗水打湿的碎发，他的每一个吻都带着爱意，一遍一遍的述说着我爱你。

逐渐的，疼痛被快感所替代，雷狮被名为快感的猛兽吞噬，内壁酥麻的痒意让他难耐的扭动腰身，他伸手圈住安迷修的脖颈，尖锐的虎牙咬上他的喉结，在上面留下带血的牙印，鲜血的颜色染红他的嘴唇，雷狮在安迷修的耳边呼出灼热的气息，他说：“可以了，动一动，安迷修。”

安迷修拥住他，手指抚摸雷狮光滑的背脊，下身却凶猛的在穴内冲撞，湿热的小穴让安迷修舒爽无比，他的手抓在雷狮的腰上，在白嫩的皮肤上留下淤青的指痕。

支离破碎的声音从嘴里溢出来，低沉沙哑的嗓音撩拨着安迷修的理智。快感充斥在雷狮的身体里，他的大腿根被撞的发红，他的脚趾爽的伸展又蜷缩。

雷狮抓着安迷修吻上，唇齿交织在一起，将所有的呻吟都吞入腹中。安迷修的汗水被雷狮抹去，雷狮的眼泪被安迷修吻掉。

雷狮被吻的迷迷糊糊的，他猛然被安迷修翻了个身，敏感的肉壁被硕大的性器狠狠的碾了一圈，令他忍不住高声尖叫。

雷狮的头埋在自己的臂弯内，殷红的乳粒在榻榻米上磨蹭，愈发的肿大。雷狮侧过头瞪了一眼安迷修，黑色的猫尾一圈一圈的缠绕在安迷修的手臂上，尾根却被他抓在手心里。

“安迷修，你这个乘人之危的人！”雷狮夹着泣音的骂道。

“你是人吗？”安迷修一脸无辜的反驳。

雷狮转过头，赌气般的向前爬走，又被他拖回来。

安迷修俯身亲吻他的蝴蝶骨，汗水洒在雷狮的背上，下身在肉壁内不断的抽插。

雷狮哭泣着嘶吼着，性器被安迷修握在手里，他胡乱的抹去自己脸上的泪水，指甲在榻榻米上留下一道道抓痕。前后同时被抚慰的快感超过了他的界限，他摇着头，再次迎来了高潮。星星点点的白光在他脑中破碎，白浊从铃口射出，落在榻榻米上。

高潮的肉壁紧紧的吸附这给他带来快乐的东西，安迷修抓着雷狮的腰又冲刺了几次，滚烫的精液射在穴心，烫的雷狮又哭花了脸，他的嘴里依旧叫骂着安迷修，额头抵在手臂上，黑色的鬓发垂在耳边。

“睡吧，我会处理好的。”

这是雷狮在失去意识前听到的最后一句话。

清晨的阳光透过门缝溜进来，照在安迷修的脸上，他睁开眼睛，里面是满眼的翠绿。安迷修坐起身，伸了个懒腰，抹去眼角的泪水，昨天的情事如同一场梦，现在梦醒了，人已经没了。

安迷修轻笑，起身穿戴好一切，走出了房间。

昨天被妖怪毁坏的庭院已经在被小纸人修复，座敷童子见他出来了，急急忙忙的跑过来扑在安迷修的怀里，笑着和他道了句早上好。

安迷修点点头，摸了摸她的头，蹲下身帮她把和服的裙带绑好。

“大人，你要去哪？”座敷童子眨了眨眼睛，不解的问他。

安迷修抬头，粉色的樱花瓣被风吹落，落在他的肩上。

“当然是捉妖去了。”


End file.
